


Cambio di programma

by misako93 (adern)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adern/pseuds/misako93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames non torna, ma Arthur è perfettamente tranquillo. O forse no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio di programma

**Author's Note:**

> E' stato uno stramaledetto _parto_. Meno male che c'è [](http://meggie87.livejournal.com/profile)[**meggie87**](http://meggie87.livejournal.com/) ad aiutarmi e a sostenermi con il suo preziosissimo lavoro di betatura e limatura. Maggiori informazioni su _Study for Head of George Dyer_ in Inception [qui](http://reelclub.wordpress.com/2011/02/06/a-picture%E2%80%99s-worth-a-thousand-words-francis-bacon-and-inception/), e vi consiglio di leggere perchè è molto interessante. Per capirci, il famoso quadro è quello che Mal commenta all'inizio del film, e c'è più roba dietro di quanto pensassi. 

Eames era in ritardo di quasi tre giorni.

Non era niente di drammatico, a volte capitava che un lavoro si protraesse per più del previsto. Ciò che rendeva Arthur nervoso era l'improvviso cambio di programma.

Per venerdì aveva fissato due prenotazioni nel ristorante in fondo alla strada; ma Eames non era tornato in tempo, ed Arthur era stato costretto ad annullarle, e andava bene così. Subito dopo avrebbe voluto portarlo alla galleria d’arte vicino al centro commerciale, aperta anche alla sera per invogliare i turisti, in cui avevano organizzato una mostra di Bacon; due anni prima Eames aveva passato tutta la sera a ridere di alcune copie spacciate per originali, dicendo che le _sue_ copie erano così buone che erano quasi meglio dei Bacon veri, e che un bel giorno gliene avrebbe dipinta una per dimostrarglielo. Quella sera si erano addormentati sul divano, abbracciati.

Sabato Arthur era rimasto tutta la mattina a riordinare il suo schedario personale, prima di decidere di fare un bagno caldo. Era rimasto nella vasca finchè l’acqua non era diventata fredda, poi era uscito e aveva mangiato qualcosa. Aveva avuto il pomeriggio libero, perchè stavolta non aveva dovuto aiutare Eames a pulire i suoi pennelli da lavoro. La riproduzione di _Studio per la testa di George Dyler_ lasciava scorrere lo sguardo per lo studio, distante, con aria annoiata e disinteressata, e Arthur cercava di controllare il respiro, appoggiato alla scrivania. 

Normalmente non sarebbe mai entrato nello studio di Eames, ma sapeva che il Falsario non aveva mai tempo di riordinare, e Arthur domenica non aveva di meglio da fare. Estrasse ogni raccoglitore, ogni cartelletta di schizzi, scorrendo i polpastrelli su ogni macchia di grafite sbavata. Si addormentò sulla poltrona in cui Eames sedeva per farsi venire nuove idee con in grembo uno dei fascicoli, e sognò. Non sognava mai, non era normale che uno come lui sognasse, ma ecco che la porta si apriva, il telefono squillava, ed Eames era lì, coperto di sangue, il viso mezzo disciolto e irriconoscibile. Arthur non ebbe nemmeno tempo di frugarsi in tasca alla ricerca del suo dado truccato; si svegliò con un urlo. 

“Non pensavo che mi trovassi così orrendo, tesoro” scherzò Eames, toccandogli il viso e asciugandogli le lacrime con il pollice (quando aveva iniziato a piangere?). Eames, inginocchiato davanti a lui, con un sorriso colpevole, preoccupato. Arthur si chiese in che razza di condizioni dovesse essere, per far avere quell’espressione a Eames, ma decise che non gli importava. Gli gettò le braccia al collo d’impulso, e Eames rise sommessamente, restituendo l’abbraccio.

“Scusa tesoro, non volevo farti preoccupare,” si scusò Eames, baciandogli il collo. 

“Non ero preoccupato,” sbuffò Arthur, mentendo. Sentì Eames sorridergli sulla pelle, condiscendente. “Davvero. E’ solo che sai quanto odio i cambi di programma.”

Eames rise, e lo baciò sulle labbra. 


End file.
